


假日男友（独立剧情外的车）

by LibertyU



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyU/pseuds/LibertyU
Summary: 这是车吗？是吗？我这三轮蹬的好费力，哭唧唧o(╥﹏╥)o





	假日男友（独立剧情外的车）

我洗澡出来的时候，许定滇还躺在床上翻身，我以为他已经睡着了，今天起得很早，又坐了这么长时间的车，他应该很累了。  
往床上一坐我就知道他为什么还不睡了，床头靠窗，窗外面是一大片树林，这还没到夏天，虫子们已经开始吵闹不停。  
“啊，该拿的东西都拿了，偏偏睡眠耳塞忘了带。”他趴在床上歪过头看着我，嘟着嘴有点郁闷地说。  
窗外的声音其实还好，没有真的吵到睡不着觉的地步，在宿舍的时候他也不是有一点声音就睡不着的，我猜他有点认床。  
我面对着他躺下，一只手伸过去盖在他耳朵上。  
他把我的手拿下来抱在怀里，然后往我怀里拱了拱，把脸埋在我胸前。我抱紧他深吸了一口气，鼻间都是他身上沐浴露的味道，我惬意地眯了眯眼睛。  
明明用的是一样的沐浴露，可他身上的味道却更迷人，不像沐浴露倒像是酒，醇香又醉人的那种。  
“睡不着？“  
我亲了亲他的发顶，不想破坏此刻的气氛，我压低了声音说话。  
他抬头看我，我看见了他瞳孔里正静静望着他的自己，眼神深邃而又深情。  
他看了一会儿，突然在我的嘴角轻轻印下一个吻，接着又把头埋回我胸前，左右蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置便不动了。  
“睡不着，那些虫子太吵了。”  
他声音听起来闷闷的，比起说是被衣服盖住的原因，我更觉得是因为说话的人在撒娇。  
我没有抽出被抱住的那只手，用另一只手揉了揉胸前的脑袋，手掌停留着把人轻往自己怀里按，我想跟他贴得更紧。  
山上到了夜晚还是有些凉意，酒店的被子不太厚，不过身边传来的体温可以正好弥补。  
不冷不热，暖得刚刚好。

“要去厕所吗？”我问。  
许定滇在我怀里摇头。  
“那要喝水吗？”  
他依然摇头。  
“不然，我给你开电视，还是想玩会儿手机？”  
许定滇突然笑起来:“你今天怎么这么烦？”  
说的是埋怨的话，语气里却听不到一丝埋怨，我觉得那个笑甜得要把我的心融化。  
“你嫌我烦？”我故意不解风情地问。  
“你就是烦。”  
“我生气了。”  
“那我哄哄你？”  
“哼。”  
我抽回自己的手，佯装生气翻过身背对着许定滇，努力控制着上扬的嘴角不让自己情绪被他发现。  
“那你快哄我，要好好哄，不然我不会原谅你的。”

许定滇伸手环住我的腰，脸贴在我背上蹭，好像一只小猫，伸着爪子在挠我的心。  
“幼不幼稚啊你？”  
忍住没有翻身，我回他：“我比你小，有幼稚的权利。”  
“好好好，乖啦，快睡觉，今天开了那么久的车，你不累的吗？”  
“那你不是睡不着吗？”聊了一圈话题又回去了，“我得哄你睡觉啊。”  
“你睡你的，不要管我，我困了自己就睡了。”  
“那怎么行？”我不太高兴地说，“我男朋友睡不着我当然要哄他，你怎么能让我自己睡觉。”  
人称混乱的我仿佛一条傻狗，但好在爱情让我眼瞎，现在我什么都看不见。  
“现在是谁在哄谁啊？”许定滇笑。  
抱着我的手刚要松开又被我拉了回来，我们都没再继续幼稚的对话，空气安静下来，我突然觉得此刻很幸福，跟喜欢的人躺在一起，舒服又惬意。

“有点想喝柠檬水。”许定滇在我背后小声地嘀咕。  
我下一秒就从床上爬起来，许定滇狐疑地问:“干嘛去啊？”  
“去给你找柠檬水啊。”我理所当然地答。  
“疯了吧！”许定滇很着急的样子，一把把我捞回被窝里抱住，“我就是随口说说，大晚上的你上哪儿去找柠檬？”  
我假装委屈地说:“你不是说想喝嘛？”  
“我想也没让你去啊？”  
“那不应该去吗？”  
许定滇“噗嗤”一笑，脑袋一点点上移，轻轻地搁在了我肩上，嘴巴贴着我的耳朵说:“你怎么这么好？”  
我一只手包住环在自己腰上的小手，另一只手捧起他的脸颊，侧过脸亲了一下他的鼻尖，然后额头贴着额头对他说:“我疼你啊，身为男朋友当然要满足你的一切要求。”  
“故意说这种话是想让我更爱你吗？”  
“那你有吗？”  
“有啊，我超级爱你。”  
“......不行我还是要去给你找柠檬，我要让你爱死我。”  
“爱死你了爱死你了，赶紧睡觉了。”

嘴上是说要睡觉了，许定滇却用头抵着我的背，一下一下地敲，手也不怎么老实地在我腰腹间乱摸。  
“你看起来好像还是不怎么想睡。”  
我手指轻轻碰了下那手臂，发出第一次口头警告。  
他根本没在听，手继续地伸进我衣服里作乱，微凉的手心贴在我肚子上，嘴上还不怕死地说着勾人上火的话:“咦你腹肌呢，怎么没有了？为什么软绵绵的？哇，硬了，好神奇......”  
我憋了一口气，第二次劝他安分：“再给你一次机会，老实睡觉。”一边说一边把那只作乱的手臂夹在腋下。  
于是摸够了腹肌的那只手借机摸到了胸肌，他还不怕死地笑了两声。我见管不住他也卸了力道，许定滇愈发放肆，两只手都伸了过来，一上一下在我身上摸得很是开心。

他忙着占便宜，还没注意到我乱了节奏的呼吸，身上的肌肉也越绷越紧。  
“你身上怎么越来越硬了？”他后知后觉的问。  
我转过身，双手抱在胸前，眼神直勾勾地看着许定滇。许定滇被看的心虚，讪笑着把手从我身上收回去，见我面无表情的样子还讨好地凑过来要亲我。  
我躲开了这个吻。  
“继续摸啊，不是摸的挺开心的嘛？”  
“干嘛，摸两下就生气了？”许定滇吐着舌头。  
我现在确定他肯定是故意的。

我脸色一定很难看，我用食指和拇指捏起他的下巴，盯着那两瓣沾上水痕的嘴唇越靠越近，却在要吻到他时停了下来，他不甘心地往前凑，又被我往后躲掉了。  
“使坏是吗？看来精神还挺好的。”我一边说话一边拉住了许定滇的手，“可是最硬的地方你还没有摸到。”

亲吻就该发生在合适的时间，谁先碰上谁已经不再重要，口舌相接，交换的体液之中裹着对对方满满的爱意。相爱的人，一个简单的吻就能挑起了所有的火，由此开始，当然不可能简单地由此结束。  
我一只手就脱掉了他宽松的睡衣，然后用越来越紧的拥抱，越来越多的爱抚把他带向欲望的深处，情潮涌动，原本带着凉意的空气也变得湿热起来。  
接下来的一切更是顺理成章。  
全身的衣物在双方的配合之下迅速褪下，赤裸的身体迅速纠缠在一起，我和他都很喜欢这样肌肤相贴的感觉，于是更紧地抱住彼此。  
我的唇舌游走在他身上每一寸皮肤，急切地烙下属于自己的印记。在这场激烈的角力里，并没有谁是被动的，我跟他都在使出浑身解数，尽力去挑逗对方，取悦对方。

没一会儿他的嘴唇就变得红肿，一半是我刚才吮吻的成果，一半是他情难自抑自己咬的。他很快就缴械投降，我从他腿间抬起头冲他挑了挑眉，喷薄而出的快感如同潮水一样把他淹没，发泄后四肢发颤身体瘫软，他根本无力思考与回应。  
灼热的吻继续落在他身上，沿着小腹、肋骨、胸膛，最后我又一次含住了他的唇。  
他的唇太烫，烫得我心痒，莫名觉得口渴，生理和心理都在渴望着更多。  
于是我轻轻打开他的双腿，扶着自己灼热的欲望坚定地进入，他深呼吸努力地配合着我。完全进入的一瞬间我跟他都发出了满足的叹息，又是肌肤相贴的美妙触感，我能清楚感受到他身体里的温度，温柔地湿热地紧紧地包裹住我。  
我们的灵魂也在这一刻完美契合。

也许是期待之中的撞击没有如约而至，许定滇着急地看过来，我正在检查相连的地方，忍着欲望耐心等他适应，抬头便对上他欲求不满的眼神。  
温柔可爱，还性感勾人，这是我爱的人，我在心里得意的想。  
他确实是忍不住了，坐起身来索吻，姿势的改变让我在他身体里埋得更深，他控制不住地发出呻吟，我连忙手扶住他的腰，想让他能舒服一点。  
看着这个人被欲望逼红的眼睛，我有些得意又有些心疼，我把他汗湿的头发拨开，吻掉他眉间的汗水：“还好吗？”  
他胡乱地摇着头，把自己完全交付一般地拥紧了我。  
“已经可以了，快点。”他咬着我的耳朵轻轻吐气，“肏我，用力。”

然后他就被我欺负惨了。

也不能完全说是惨，毕竟他是自愿的，只不过在有些时候会让人觉得他有点可怜。  
比如张口索吻而我只是在他唇间呼气故意不吻他的时候，比如明明找到敏感点我却故意不碰总是绕过那些地方的时候，再比如他承受不住只好咬住嘴唇不让呻吟泄出的时候，我含着他的下唇警告他：“不准你咬，这里是我的。”  
许定滇恶狠狠看了我一眼，但是陷入欲望的他完全凶不起来，我笑着地亲上那张嘴。  
“忍不住就咬我吧。”  
许定滇白我一眼，“怎么会舍得咬你？”我猜他是想说这个，只不过体力不支让他无暇说话，我被这欲说还休眼神刺激到了，把人放倒之后动作又加快了一些。许定滇被欺负得更狠了，失了力气的腿慢慢从我腰上滑下，身下的床单被他无处安放的手指抓得皱成一团。

调戏够了，我开始发力狠狠地往他那一点上撞，刺激的感觉太过强烈，许定滇有些受不了了，他哼哼着试图发出让我快点结束的声音。看穿了他的意图，我连忙用深吻封住了他的嘴，把手递过去和他十指紧扣。

“明天，明天还要爬山......”他的话里带了哭腔，亲吻的间隙还在做着最后的挣扎。

“不爬了，明天我们去钓鱼。”我并不想轻易地放过他，“这就是你把男朋友惹火的下场，还没结束呢。”  
他还想说什么，欲望来袭便只顾得上呻吟，一句话被我顶得断断续续不再完整，这场爱与欲的激战顺利延长时间。  
他就像一叶小舟，在我给的狂风巨浪里浮沉。

抱着许定滇从浴室出来时他已是半昏迷状态，虫子的声音再也不能影响到他。把人放在床上后，他无意识地自动滚到靠墙的位置，背对着我。  
我贴着他躺下，他身上那些没有擦干的小水珠被我的手一一扫过。  
一开始真的只是想擦水而已，我发誓，但擦着擦着就变了味，这不是我能控制的。  
我的手掌贴在他屁股上挪不开位置，触感太好，揉着揉着我就再次乱了呼吸。手指不听话地在臀缝间逡巡，里面的湿热黏滑引诱着我迫不及待想要再次感受，几乎没有思考太多，我再次提枪上阵。

可能是姿势不对，也可能是我还没完全硬起来的缘故，东西总是滑出来，我有点郁闷，正想放弃，被吵醒的许定滇却在此时默默抬高了一条腿，于是那个勾引人的部位完全裸露在空气之中。  
我缓缓把自己埋进了许定滇的身体里，手也紧紧环住他的腰。  
“你怎么这么好啊？”我闭着眼幸福地发问。  
“身为男朋友，当然要疼你啊。”他迷迷糊糊地回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是车吗？是吗？我这三轮蹬的好费力，哭唧唧o(╥﹏╥)o


End file.
